A Letter on the Wind
by Ellesmera7
Summary: It has been over 150 years since Eragon and Saphira left. Now, after a letter from the Elven Queen, they choose to return. ExA.
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be a relatively short EragonxArya fic. Just decided to write this as I wasn't really satisifed with the ending in regards to their relationship. **

**Just a short chapter to start off with. Enjoy. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INHERITANCE.**

Eragon Shadeslayer stood upon the balcony of his home, looking down upon the settlement he had built all those years ago. After he had left his homeland, Eragon, Saphira and the elves that accompanied them, as well as the Eldunari, had stumbled upon the Island on which they now resided.

It was perfect for the new home of the Riders. The mighty mountain range amongst which most of the settlement was built was made up of hundreds of tall, rocky peaks dotted with caves large enough for the dragons as well as clearings with adequate room for their great halls and buildings, with an endless supply of stone and wood with which to build them. Dozens of fresh, crystal clear rivers ran throughout the range, their perpetual gurgling a soothing noise, echoing amongst the canyon walls that they had worn away over time.

To Eragon, it was now home. He came to accept and love this island. Since its establishment, it had grown to become a magnificent place. What was once home to only one dragon, now housed over a hundred along with their riders, with more arriving from across the sea every few months.

However, when he had the afternoons free of the responsibilities of leading his colony, such as he did now, Eragon's mind began to wander until he found himself thinking about Alagaesia.

It had been 152 years since he had left. _Or was it 153?, _he thought to himself. His count upon the decades was constantly falling from his memory, as his mind was taken up with more significant things to worry about.

Eragon and Saphira had never returned to the land from which they came. From regular reports, he knew that peace was still settled throughout Alagaesia as the land prospered, thankful that the efforts and sacrifices made by himself and all his comrades were not in vain.

Though he missed his homeland, he had annual visits from officials, diplomats and those of his friends who yet lived since the war, such as Orik, Vanir and, of course, Arya.

It was these visits from her especially which Eragon enjoyed. He missed her every day. Even through all these long years, his feelings for her had not diminished. But he did not allow his thoughts to remain upon the Elf Queen for too long, afraid of the pain of yearning it would open in his heart.

As Eragon continued to ponder, his magnificent dragon flew into the giant cave that attached to his quarters. The sunlight reflected off her shimmering scales, causing blue stars to dance across the cave walls as she moved.

Eragon turned to her and smiled at the sight, one he would never tire of seeing.

Saphira had grown immensely in the years since their arrival here. Her gleaming, white teeth and claws had elongated and shone with a brilliance that also portrayed their deadliness. Her scales, if possible, had become an even more amazing shade of blue and her crystal-like eyes sparkled with the same fierceness she had always possessed, though now accompanied by centuries of knowledge and experience.

_Hello, Little One. _

_Good afternoon, Saphira. _Eragon replied with a smile.

_What have you been up to? _She asked.

_Just…thinking. Did you enjoy your hunt?_

_Hmph. I allowed some of the younglings to accompany me…their inexperience cost me two good deer!_ She huffed.

Eragon smiled again as she recounted her day's events. He knew that she loved being amongst so many of her kind, especially the young dragons. She enjoyed passing on her knowledge to her kin.

As Eragon sat upon his bed, he and Saphira continued to talk into the night, simply content to enjoy each other's presence…

**Hope you guys liked it. Hit me up with a review and let me know what you think. **

**Chapter 2 is already written and will be up in a couple of days. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy! :)****  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INHERITANCE.**

The following morning, Eragon sat at the desk in his study. He was putting the final touches on a poem he had been working on recently, a hobby that he had taken up and found to be quite enjoyable. The Rider spent a good portion of his spare time on his literary works. Finished, he stood and pushed his chair back, readying himself to leave for a class he would be teaching on aerial battle techniques.

As he turned towards the door, something from outside caught his eye. Through the open doors leading onto his balcony, a small, grass-made ship floated into his quarters and headed towards him. Eragon had no doubt who it was from, as no one else had ever contacted him in such a manner.

He held out his hand as he noticed the small piece of parchment attached to the ship's bow. The minute vessel gracefully landed upon his palm and Eragon delicately lifted the paper from it. He unfurled it and, as he read, a sense of apprehension flowed through his body:

_Eragon,_

_You must return to Alagaesia immediately! I cannot explain in this letter, but danger _

_approaches and we have great need of you here. Please, hurry!_

_Arya._

Eragon immediately began to panic, his mind jumping to all sorts of conclusions though none with happy endings. _Why hadn't she just scryed me? It must be serious if she was not in a position to use magic. _Even as he re-read, Eragon's mind was already made up.

He _had _to return.

Despite them being in different lands for so long, he still couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to her. Especially, not now, after everything. And if that meant returning to the land he was destined to leave forever, then so be it. He would take the consequences of that, whatever they may be, if it meant that she was safe.

With his mind set, Eragon quickly packed some provisions into his saddlebags and ran from his room. As he headed towards the hall where he knew Murtagh would be, Eragon reached out with his mind and easily found Saphira. _Saphira, meet me at the Western Hill, it's an emergency. _

_What's going on Eragon?_

_I'll explain later. _

And with that, he withdrew from her mind as he came face to face with his brother.

"Eragon! What's wrong?", Murtagh asked, seeing the expression on his face.

Murtagh and Thorn had come to the island only about five decades ago. They had spent nigh on a century travelling throughout Alagaesia, coming to terms with the evils they had committed as well as the pain they endured whilst under the evil king. Eventually, the pair eased their troubled minds and decided to make the new home of the riders theirs as well.

Eragon had accepted them with open arms, grateful that they had finally overcome the issues they left to deal with and, as Lead Rider, Eragon made Thorn and Murtagh teachers so they could pass on their knowledge to the newer generations.

"Brother. I must go back. Arya is in danger." and he held out the parchment for Murtagh to read.  
His brow creased as he read, and the dark haired man said, "Eragon, this could be dangerous. You have no idea what you'll be up against! It could be a trap for all we know!"

"I know, but I'm not willing to willing to take a chance by ignoring it. I have to go." He replied determined.

Murtagh sighed. "I guess there's no dissuading you from this?"

"No, brother. But while I'm gone, I'm putting you in charge. Please explain to everyone where I've gone and…try to keep things running until I get back eh?" Eragon said with a good humoured smile.

"Aye, I'll try my best. Have a safe journey, Eragon."

And with that, Shadeslayer made his way to the hill where Saphira was already waiting for him. As he relayed to her all that had happened in the last twenty minutes, Eragon ran into the stone building nearby which housed the dragon saddles and came out with the one Spahira used for travelling. As she was far too large now, Eragon needed to use magic to fit the seat onto her back and secure.

_Are you sure about this, Little One?_

_Yes._

As soon as her Rider had strapped himself in, the magnificent dragon crouched and took off into the air, flapping her wings rapidly to gain altitude. Bearing West, the two of the them began towards the place they had not been for a century and a half.

**How was that? Eragon is finally returning to Alagaesia! Let me know your thoughts, hit me up with a review! :)**


End file.
